


Joie de Vivre + La Petite Mort

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Series: Suncatcher [5]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Fear of loss, Feelings Realization, Kinda, Minor Injuries, Missions Gone Wrong, Near Death, Post-Danger Sex, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: Pt 1.  Joie de Vivre - A mission goes south and you both almost don’t make it.  What was previously camaraderie and a bit of chemistry turns to more when you both almost lose what you care for most.  Using my Suncatcher Reader character and Bucky.Pt 2.  La Petite Mort - Bucky edges you and voila - *angels sing* happy ending![PRE-ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Suncatcher [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584079
Kudos: 26
Collections: Cloudy's Horniest Book Club Drunk Drabbles & Challenges





	1. Joie de Vivre

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @the-ss-horniest-book-club Six Steamy Sentences challenge. I hope this fits the bill since I’ve never done one of these before. It’s not nearly steamy enough IMO, hence why there is a part 2 ;)

Your cry is trapped in your throat, shut down by the extreme pain in your chest that throbs and burns like your bones are on fire; the bullets that hit you were high-calibre rounds designed to pierce feet of concrete and steel let alone a Kevlar tac vest.

Bucky was hit too but he’s fairing better as he drags your body up the quinjet ramp to safety and yells for FRIDAY to “get us the fuck out of here”, panicking more than you’ve ever seen him because you’ve yet to breathe and there’s blood coming from somewhere.

He strips you, tugging at straps and peeling back layers to get to your skin underneath, releasing some pressure that has you gasping for breath and reeling until you’re fumbling his gear to do the same; you’re both still unsure what this things is between you but you’re shit-scared you almost lost each other back there.

You know that you didn’t react fast enough, didn’t use your power quick enough to thicken the air and slow the bullets, you almost didn’t make it and the way he’s checking your body for holes, skimming over your blood-soaked vest, you know he’s terrified he almost lost you.

By the time you realise you’re not going to bleed to death, you’re both down to your underwear, Bucky has sealed your wound with a spray (courtesy of Helen Cho) and you’ve gone over every bruise that peppers his chest, relieved beyond belief that you’d been fast enough to save him; there’s no safer place than in his arms, and that’s where you settle – in his lap.

With lazy patterns drawn on your back by his fingers and soft kisses pressed into your sweaty hair, the vibrations from the engines and the warm weight of you against him has him stirring beneath your bottom, and you smirk; once you get him home there’s going to be some celebrating, a little _joie de vivre_ that precedes _la petite mort_ , perhaps.


	2. La Petite Mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrill of almost dying and this new things between you leads you to mind-blowing sex,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following on from the first Six Steamy Sentences challenge for @the-ss-horniest-book-club

Bucky’s hands roam your body for the second time today, but this time he’s not frantically checking you for injuries, he’s slowly tantalising you with feather-light touches and precise pinches; he has you writhing against his sheets, the pleasure both too much and not enough.

Edging; that’s what he’s been doing to you, keeping you on the cusp of orgasm, working you up and keeping you balanced precariously on a mountain built of sheer unadulterated euphoria.

You’re almost ready to beg for his cock, whimpering when the pleasure is so sharp it’s verging on painful and all you can do to hold back the tide is to focus on the feel of an extremity that’s not completely at his mercy – your toes, they’re cool and unmolested.

That’s when you feel it, hot and heavy pressing between the drenched lips of your cunt, rubbing over your engorged clit, spreading your juices around for good measure; you almost come then and there at the thought of him entering you.

Pulling back, he blows cool air against your heat and you hear him chuckle as you whimper again for him; his expert teasing is getting to be far too much and you’re so very close to coming that you beg him to finish you a second before he’s filling you with his cock and using it to push you over the edge so brutally and beautifully.

You cry out in ecstasy, body arching off the bed as wave after wave of pleasure engulfs you and sinks you towards darkness; you think Bucky’s praise sounds like the angels and maybe this is what dying is like, if it didn’t feel so fucking amazing, if it wasn’t everything you’d dreamed he’d feel like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 feel free to let me know what you think with kudos or comments, or you can pop over to see me on my Tumblr [@crushedbyhyperbole](https://crushedbyhyperbole..tumblr.com/) I always do my best to respond to comments and feedback reblogs and I love hearing from you guys.
> 
> Take care, be safe. Much love <3


End file.
